The embodiments herein relate to an apparatus for assisting body exercise, and more particularly to a ready-to-use exercise strap for body stretching, yoga poses and other dancing poses.
As yoga poses and exercises become more popular, body stretching as part of an exercise program has increased in recent years. For yoga practice, each yoga pose requires correct posture and stretching, mostly the proper placement of the arms and legs relative to the body's position. Body stretching is not an easy task for adults with rigid grown-up bodies. To achieve a good stretching effect on the muscles, a certain amount of resistance strength is also required.
As a result, there is a need for props or aides to safely and properly stretch in yoga, dance, gymnastics, strength training and physical therapy. One of the standard props is the yoga strap, which is around eight feet long with a metal or plastic buckle. This traditional strap is great for a couple of restorative stretches, but quite cumbersome and awkward for most others. One of the problems is that it is too long for most uses. The extra length gets in the way, twists and wraps around itself and the body, gets tangled, etc. The other big problem is the metal or plastic buckle. The buckle hurts when it comes in contact with one's hand or foot, and it makes a loud disturbing noise when it drops to a hard floor, disrupting peaceful yoga practices. During a stretching exercise, especially a yoga practice, it is one of the times of the day to quiet one's mind and body, and focus on one thing only. The last thing the user wants is to be disturbed by an exercise tool.
Other commercial endeavors have developed various complex tools. For example U.S. 2009/089459A1 describes a multi-functioning leg stretching device that includes a positioning seat, a retaining block, a winding around elastic strap, a pedal and an anchoring plate. However, it would not be easy to move this device around. U.S. 2005/0101461A1 describes a device with a built-in stretch resistance with latex tubes and pushup blocks. However, this device is bulky and a burden to use. A simpler design is found in U.S. 2005/0085350 A1, wherein an adjustable loop is connected to a handle by a swivel connector. However, this device is problematic because some individuals do not like handles and the disconnected handle in this device may get lost. An arm retention system for physical therapy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,231, which comprises a strip having two loops. However, the junction of the loops has limited strength and/or durability, which restricts the use of the device when performing different exercises.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an exercise apparatus with enhanced strength and ease of use, which overcomes the limitations of the prior art.